The present invention generally relates to humidified showcases. More particularly, the present invention relates to a humidified showcase for cigars. Humidified cigar storage cases are generally known. Proper cigar storage requires a humid atmosphere. Otherwise, cigars tend to dry out, losing quality. A dry, improperly stored cigar can have a harsh taste and exhibit undesirable burning characteristics. Therefore, humidified cigar storage cases, also known as "humidors," have been designed to provide a humid atmosphere to surround stored cigars.
In addition to storing cigars at a proper humidity, a cigar case desirably provides a means of displaying stored cigars. Attractive displaying is particularly important for retail sale of properly stored cigars, such as in tobacco shops. However, it is also desirable to display fine cigars at home while maintaining them in a controlled climate. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,639,958 and 2,735,739 relate to humidified cigar showcases. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,983 relates to a device for maintaining food temperature and moisture with a circulating vortex of air.
A need exists for a humidified cigar showcase which has reliable humidity control with a modern control system and which provides improved circulation. Furthermore, a need exists for a cigar showcase configured to display cigars with high visibility and easy access. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a cigar showcase having controlled-airflow duct work arranged to not impede visibility of the showcase interior through front or side glass panels.